


Une conséquence négligeable

by Nadirha



Series: War has no winners [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_100_mots, Dark Magic, Drabble, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadirha/pseuds/Nadirha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La voie qui mène au pouvoir absolu vaut bien quelques petits sacrifices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une conséquence négligeable

**Author's Note:**

> **Personnage :** Tom Riddle  
>  **Disclaimer :** Je n'ai fait qu'emprunter à JKR l'univers et ses personnages. J'adore jouer avec, mais je les rends après, c'est juré !  
>  **Rating :** PG-13  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100 tout rond !  
>  **Défi :** "effet secondaire", sur la communauté LJ hp_100_mots  
>  **Date :** écrit le 03/05/2008

La voie menant au sommet était loin d'être aisée, mais Tom était bien décidé à éviter les erreurs de ses prédécesseurs. Il se préparait minutieusement, pesant les conséquences de chaque décision qu'il prenait, analysant toutes les données en sa possession sans se précipiter.

Un point essentiel de son programme consistait à assurer son immortalité, mais il redoutait que le prix à payer pour obtenir un tel résultat fût trop élevé. Il fut cependant rassuré après quelques recherches sur le sujet.

Après tout, la perte de son humanité était un effet secondaire mineur qu'il accepterait volontiers : elle ne faisait que l'encombrer.


End file.
